


Babylon

by xlivvielockex



Category: Carnivale
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex





	Babylon

Iris knows this is wrong.

She can quote you the exact passage and verse in The Bible that says it’s a sin.

But as Justin parts her thighs like Moses, she isn’t thinking much about religion. 

As he moves above her, her head tilts, eyes catching sight of the cross above her bed.

Forgive me, Father…

No, she doesn’t want forgiveness. Not from him. Not from anyone. All she wants is this.

His weight pressing her down in the mattress until she disappears, swallowed like Jonah. 

And then for that brief moment, she touches Heaven. And she knows she’s home.


End file.
